<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New jobs by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792615">New jobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they looking forward to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New jobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Alecto and Amycus Carrow's house. The couple are discussing the sentence the Minister for Magic gave them instead of time in Azkaban.</p><p>Amycus said, "I can't believe he wants us to be Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors."</p><p>Alecto smirked. "I can't believe we said yes."</p><p>Amycus pointed out, "Teaching a bunch of teenagers has to be better than Azkaban, Ally."</p><p>Alecto muttered, "We never did much teaching last time round though, did we?"</p><p>Amycus told her, "That's all behind us now."</p><p>Alecto asked, "Do you think we will be good teachers?"</p><p>Amycus replied, "I can't know for sure, but I do know that we can teach these kids which path not to go down."</p><p>Alecto smiled slightly. "We certainly have more experience in that area than most, but we can't just teach them about the bad side of the subject, Am."</p><p>Amycus chuckled. "Course not, but it's a starting point."</p><p>Alecto beamed, "You know, I rather like the sound of Professor Carrow."</p><p>Amycus grinned. "It certainly has a nice ring to it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>